


oh, darling

by egeria



Series: oh mother, how i love thee [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AND SHE'LL DO IT AGAIN, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, ursa has killed a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria
Summary: she turned to leave, but a brave voice from the crowd stopped her. “and how are you trying to resolve this… issue? if you don’t mind me asking, my lady?”iroh arched an eyebrow and ursa turned back to the crowd, her lips pursed. she waited a moment, considering how she should respond to this. “i have some experience in dealing with fire lords that try to hurt my son.”--or: ursa plots (+ also homeschools zuko)
Relationships: Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: oh mother, how i love thee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908037
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	oh, darling

**Author's Note:**

> there wasn't meant to be a sequel to the last fic, but here we are.
> 
> also, this isn't zukka, but i'm gonna plug the [Zukka Nation discord server!! come chat with us :)](https://discord.gg/WkA6av)

She’d been on the ship for about a month now. Ursa had refused to leave Zuko’s side, and for the first two weeks had slept holding her son to her. She’d felt a bit self-conscious the first night, but when Zuko had woken up screaming in the middle of the night, Ursa realized this was probably a great idea.

Eventually, they’d reorganized some rooms in order to ensure she had her own right next to Zuko and Iroh. Every night, after she convinced Zuko to finally go to bed, she and Iroh would sit together and drink tea, usually in silence. There weren’t very many words that needed to be said.

The nights that followed Zuko’s breakdowns, where he’d scream and cry and fire would shoot from his mouth, only causing him to panic more, Ursa and Iroh would break out the sake. 

Everyone knew that the mission Ozai had sent him on was absolute bullshit. Even Zuko knew it, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. But Zuko, at the end of the day, was a momma’s boy. So when she very gently recommended that they sail to a neutral enough port and rest for a few weeks, he’d agreed. Very easily. 

So now they were in some far-out, technically Earth Kingdom town, though the residents here were barely loyal to any government entity. As long as you had money, you were welcome to spend it and stay. Ursa was using this time for three things: one, to ensure that everyone was on the same page about this little quest; two, to get enough materials to keep Zuko up to date on his education; and three, to write some very pointed letters to a certain husband of hers.

Sometimes, being still technically married to Ozai had its benefits. Like how she knew the letter would actually be delivered.

Iroh knew she was writing a letter, though he’d never admit that he held this knowledge. Zuko was kept ignorant of the fact. He didn’t need to know what was going on behind the scenes. No matter how much the royal family tried to ignore the fact, he was still a child, and he deserved to live as such. And part of being a child is being kept from the ugly side of hostile relationships between your parents.

And so, Ursa wrote the letter and then continued on her business. Such as beginning to homeschool Zuko.

Which is how she found herself trying to hide a smile as Zuko grumbled at the scrolls in front of him. They were sitting on the floor in his bedroom, a pot of tea between them, and piles of scrolls surrounding the low table.

“But you aren’t even a tutor,” he said, a sulk creeping into his voice.

Ursa  _ tsked _ at him. “Just because I’m not a tutor doesn’t mean I don’t know this material. In fact, I’d say I’m an improvement on some of the tutors you’ve had before.”

Zuko shrugged. “You’re nicer, I guess.”

She smiled. “Exactly. Now, what do you know about the Three Decade War between the warlords Chao and Ju-long?”

Her son let out what was perhaps the most dramatic sigh Ursa had ever heard off-stage, before dutifully reciting the basics. What a good son.

They ran through the rest of the history lessons, and Ursa made sure to throw in a little theology as well, before ending for the day. “Tomorrow we’ll cover some basic biology and math.” Zuko groaned. “ _ And then _ , we’ll do literature.”

Zuko looked up, his eyes wide. “Do we really get to study literature?”

Ursa laughed and reached out to give his arm a squeeze. “Of course, darling. I have to ensure my prince has a well-rounded education, don’t I?”

He blushed a bit before giving a small nod. Ursa leaned over the table to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Go find your Uncle. He found some new maps, they might have some interesting information.”

Zuko smiled before quickly standing and rushing to the door. He seemed to remember himself because he quickly stopped and gave a quick bow to his mother. “Thank you for the lesson!”

She chuckled. “You’re welcome, darling.”

And with that, he was running through the halls.

That night, after she’d forced him to go to bed at a reasonable hour, she and Iroh found themselves in a different location than usual. They had the whole crew gathered in the mess hall, with the two of them standing at the front. After everyone had filed in and quieted down, Ursa stepped forward.

“You all, of course, understand that this entire mission is a farce.” There were some discontent grumblings in the crowd, but a quick look from Ursa had them quieting down. A mother’s glare was applicable to all. “For the past month, I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to approach this situation. This is a unique situation, in regards to both mine and Zuko’s position within the Fire Nation. However, until the situation is… resolved, so to speak,” With this, some whispers could be heard, but Ursa ignored them, “...then we will all continue to hunt down the Avatar, myth or not.”

“Well if he’s not real, then what’s the point of huntin’ him down?” someone asked.

Ursa shrugged. “If he’s no longer with us, then we get a nice journey around the world funded by the Fire Lord himself. You’re all still getting paid for this, yes?” Grumbles. “Then what is the issue?”

Iroh stepped forward then. “Of course, if you have no desire to be here-- because, do note, this will be a long journey-- please, let us know, and we will send you on your way.”

Everyone looked at each other, and a moment of silence filled the mess hall before Lieutenant Jee spoke up. “I think all of us agree that a free trip around the world on the Fire Lord’s dime is the best situation we can ask for.”

Ursa smiled. “Excellent news. We’ll leave this port in two days' time, after we finish collecting supplies.”

She turned to leave, but a brave voice from the crowd stopped her. “And how are you trying to resolve this… issue? If you don’t mind me asking, my lady?”

Iroh arched an eyebrow and Ursa turned back to the crowd, her lips pursed. She waited a moment, considering how she should respond to this. “I have some experience in dealing with Fire Lords that try to hurt my son.”

More murmurs rose throughout the hall, and Iroh gave a small sigh. But the two of them left the crew then, heading back for their typical night of tea.

Except for tonight, the tea wasn’t taken in silence. “Has he replied?” Iroh asked.

Ursa shook her head. “No, but he will.” A small smile graced her face. “I know him. He’s probably written sixteen different responses and burnt them all to a crisp.” Iroh laughed a bit at that, but after a moment, both of the adults had a frown on their face. “I can only hope Azula doesn’t face the brunt of his anger.”

Iroh gave a small sigh and averted his eyes. “If only I could’ve taken her.” He shook his head. “I must be honest, dear sister. I didn’t help Azula as much as I could’ve. I’d written her off as lost, but now, as I think back on it, I remember that she is but a child, facing a different type of abuse than her brother, but abuse nevertheless.”

Ursa’s eyes filled with tears, and she reached out to grasp Iroh’s hand. “Oh Iroh, I’ve made the same mistake. But the best we can do is work to get her free from him, and atone for our errs against her.”

They sat in silence for a moment, grasping each other’s hands, thinking of the princess stuck with the monster all the way back in the caldera. And their own complacency in the situation.

After the tea was finished, Ursa gave a small squeeze to Iroh’s hand before heading back to her own room.

In the morning, she awoke to a hawk, carrying a letter with the official stamp of Fire Lord Ozai. 

Ursa could only smirk.

_ Dearest Wife, _ it started.

Ursa continued to read through the letter, her smirk only widening. Ozai was so, so easy to play. One just had to know the buttons to push.

She finished reading the response before calmly placing it down on the small table near her bedside. She hummed a little tune, an old one her grandmother had sung to her, as she styled her hair for the day. Throwing one more glance at the scroll, she stood and made her way to Zuko’s room for their daily lesson.

When she entered, a small smile still on her face, Zuko’s eyes narrowed.

“You look…” he trailed off.

Ursa arched an eyebrow. “Yes?”

He continued to stare at her with suspicious eyes for another moment. “... like Azula,” he finished.

She laughed. “Oh, darling,” she said, giving him a quick hug before sitting on the cushion across from him. “Where do you think she got her mischievousness from?”

Zuko chuckled a bit, before he looked back down at the table, biting his lip. His eyes quickly glazed over with tears, and Ursa quickly moved back over to once again embrace him.

“Oh my sweet boy, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head a bit, but the tears began to flow. She cradled his head to her chest, holding him tight to her as if he was once again the small boy who could fit in her lap. Zuko was outright crying at this point, and Ursa let him, the two of them sitting together for a few minutes as he let out his sadness.

Eventually, he reached up to wipe his cheeks, sniffling a few times for good measure. “I just miss her. And, and… and she was always so mean to me, but she’s my sister. And I miss her.”

Ursa felt her own eyes fill with tears, and she leaned down to kiss Zuko’s head. “I miss her, too. Everyday I dream of having her in my arms, of being the mother she deserves.” She pulled back a bit, making sure that Zuko could look her in the eye, though she didn’t force it. “You two will be back together again, and you’ll be able to be the brother and sister you both were always meant to be.”

Zuko sniffled. “How can you guarantee that? I’m banished--  _ you’re  _ banished, too! How can you--”

“Zuko,” she interrupted, though she ensured her voice was gentle. “Do you trust me?”

He frowned a bit, finally meeting her eyes. “Yes?”

Ursa arched an eyebrow. “Is that a question or an answer?”

He huffed. “Yes, Mom. I trust you.”

She smiled. She knew that was the answer, but it still felt good to hear. “Then you must trust me when I say that I will have my two children with me again.”

Zuko pursed his lips a bit, obviously considering this, before letting out a small sigh and nodding his head. “Alright,” he whispered.

She gave him one more squeeze before moving back to her side of the table. “Now then,” she said, clapping her hands together. “What do you know about human anatomy?”

Zuko groaned.

Later that day, as Zuko and Iroh practiced their breathing together on the boat’s deck, Ursa sat and crafted her second letter to Ozai.  _ My dearest husband, _ and then, the game was back on.

Ursa passed the letter to the hawk, giving it a small pat. “I’ll see you in, oh, about a week?” And then, the hawk was off.

She made her way back up to the deck, spotting the duo sitting in the sun. Ursa allowed a small smile to form on her face, though she turned to head towards the other side of the boat, giving them some privacy. She took in the busy bay in front of her, with boats coming in and out, and people of all nations trading, disregarding the illegality of their deals. 

She thought back to her life just three years prior. She thought back to the task she had to perform just to keep her son safe. The task that didn’t even save him from mutation at the hand of his own father. How her daughter was being morphed, and had been even under her care, into a weapon of mass destruction.

And she thought, of course, of how easy it was to take Azulon down. And how Ozai thought that by banishing her, he’d be safe from her wrath. From her vengeance. 

And, mostly, she thought about how Ozai always seemed to get things wrong.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all think!


End file.
